


pulling me down, like gravity

by yuto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, there's a tiny bit of plot idk, yong's needy and just wants jae's knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto/pseuds/yuto
Summary: In the midst of Taeyong’s heat induced pleas, Jaehyun is his voice of reason.Well, most of the time that is.





	pulling me down, like gravity

The moment Jaehyun enters his and Taeyong’s bedroom, he finds himself suffocated by an onslaught of his boyfriend’s pheromones.

It’s an addictive mix of Taeyong’s usual light vanilla scent laced with warm honey. Whenever Taeyong’s about to go into heat, his scent becomes downright enticing, encasing Jaehyun’s body in metaphorical flames.

Mind clouded in a haze due to just his boyfriend’s scent, Jaehyun almost misses the rustling of the sheets, indicating that Taeyong is bundled up in a cocoon beneath them.

“Hyung, I’m back.”

Jaehyun mentally pats himself on the back for trying to be nonchalant about the current situation.Taeyong tends to get shy during the initial stages of his heat cycle. He thinks he’s too brash—too crude when the first wave of heat hits him. Whenever his heat passes, he remembers how he acted in the moment and it never fails to make his face flare up, no matter how many words of reassurance and comfort Jaehyun offers.

“Jaehyunnie, it’s so _warm_.” Taeyong whines while peeking his head out from beneath their shared duvet.

Taeyong’s eyes hold unshed tears and his cheeks are dusted a pretty shade of red. His lip starts to tremble and Jaehyun knows what’s about to come.

“Please help me, Jaehyunnie, _please_—” Taeyong winces as another wave of heat spreads throughout his body.

Jaehyun’s expression softens considerably at that, wanting nothing more than to help his boyfriend in any way he can.

Jaehyun makes his way to the bed, settling down comfortably near the edge.

“Tell me what you want me to do, hyung. I’ll do anything you ask.” Jaehyun softly utters and Taeyong’s ears perk up at the younger’s words.

“Anything?”

“Of course, anything for you.”

“I want you to put a baby— “

“Okay, anything _but _that.”

Taeyong shoots him a look, lips forming a small pout.

“But you said you’d do anything!”

Jaehyun sighs. It’s going to be a long night.

“Hyung, we’ve talked about this before. You’re only asking me to do that because you’re in heat.”

“Heat or no heat, I want you to knot me and fill me up with— “

Jaehyun’s quick to lay a palm over his boyfriend’s mouth. Taeyong’s heats also include him having absolutely no shame and saying whatever’s on his mind. It usually has Jaehyun’s ears burning red, much to his dismay.

“Please, Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong’s request comes out muffled.

Jaehyun removes his hand and Taeyong takes that opportunity to crawl into his lap. He settles on a pair of sturdy thighs and fixes himself until he’s straddling the younger. He places his hands together around the back of Jaehyun’s neck and leans in, lips barely grazing the younger’s.

“I’ll be so good for you. Come on, I know you want to fill me to the brim with your—” Instead of covering Taeyong’s mouth with his hand again, Jaehyun opts to push himself forward and close the distance between their lips.

Taeyong’s words die on his tongue as he gets lost in the feeling of Jaehyun’s mouth eagerly moving against his. Taeyong takes the younger’s bottom lip between his teeth, slightly biting down. Jaehyun releases a gasp into his boyfriend’s mouth and Taeyong’s quick to deepen the kiss. 

Taeyong shifts himself on Jaehyun’s lap, slightly brushing up against the prominent bulge in Jaehyun’s sweatpants.

“_Fuck_—” Jaehyun breathily exhales, hips slowly lifting, trying to relieve some of the pressure that’s been building up. He grasps his boyfriend’s hips and ruts upwards, mouth opening in a silent moan at the friction being provided.

“Want me to help you out, Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong purrs right next to Jaehyun’s ear. Jaehyun nods his head frantically, already feeling like he’s going to fall off the edge despite Taeyong not even laying a finger on him yet.

Taeyong scoots himself back a little and Jaehyun whines at the loss, hands trying to bring the other closer back to where he wants him. Taeyong stays rooted in place and hooks his fingers in the band of Jaehyun’s sweatpants, tugging them down to free Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun watches as Taeyong snakes his right hand behind his back, down towards his ass. He slips his hand beneath his underwear and his eyes flutter shut when his fingers brush against his entrance, already soaked with slick. He runs the pads of his fingers against it until they’re thoroughly wet and then removes his hand from behind him.

He tosses Jaehyun a small smirk and grasps the younger’s cock. Jaehyun’s precome and the slick coating his fingers make the slide against Jaehyun’s cock painfully easily. Taeyong picks up the pace, working Jaehyun until he’s nothing but a moaning mess, begging Taeyong to stop before he’s too far gone. Taeyong stops his hand near the base of Jaehyun’s cock, rubbing where he knows Jaehyun’s knot is going to form.

“Hyung—_stop._” Jaehyun shoots his right hand out to stop Taeyong’s ministrations.

Taeyong pouts and removes his hand. He slowly gets up from the younger’s lap and almost falls right back into it when he feels a copious amount of slick gush out of him. He whines at the feeling and falls back onto the bed, hands reaching out to remove his shorts and boxers.

“I was going to tease you a bit longer but I need you _now._” Taeyong finishes with a moan, spreading his legs for Jaehyun to slot himself in between. He thought he could withstand the burning heat curling below his abdomen for a couple of more minutes but the scent of Jaehyun’s arousal in the air is so thick it has Taeyong’s head spinning.

Jaehyun doesn’t waste another second and settles between Taeyong’s spread thighs, leaning down to leave a series of kisses against the column of his neck. Taeyong closes his eyes at the feeling, threading his fingers through Jaehyun’s soft head of hair. He tugs the younger up and buries his nose against the space right below Jaehuyn’s ear and breathes in the younger alpha’s intoxicating scent.

Taeyong’s hips shoot up, cock rubbing against Jaehyun’s abdomen. Jaehyun places a hand between their bodies and holds Taeyong’s hips down in place.

“I thought you said you’d be good for me, hyung? Is pushing me to the edge and stopping then trying to get yourself off being good?” Jaehyun teases, fingers lightly rubbing circles into Taeyong’s hip.

“Jae—” Taeyong tries to voice but the air gets knocked out of his lungs when Jaehyun reaches further down and starts to rub his fingers against his sopping wet entrance. 

“You’re so wet for me, baby. I bet I could easily slide my cock into you right now.” Jaehyun thrusts two of his fingers into Taeyong, up to his knuckles. Taeyong lets out an obscene moan, hips automatically moving to fuck himself on the younger’s fingers.

“Another—Jaehyunnie please put another one in.” Taeyong cries against the younger’s lips and is relieved when he feels Jaehyun pull his fingers out for a brief second before slipping back in with another one of his thick digits added.

“Let me see how much you want it. Fuck yourself using my fingers.” 

Taeyong cracks his eyes open and blushes when he notices Jaehyun’s heated stare paired with a full-on smirk thrown his way. He shakily weaves one of his hands down towards the younger’s that is currently inside of him. 

He tugs Jaehyun’s hand until his fingers are on the verge of leaving his body only to thrust them forward again, a moan being ripped out of his throat at the action. He does that for a few more thrusts, legs starting to quiver when he starts moving his hips with Jaehyun’s three fingers buried knuckle deep inside of him, which are starting to brush against the spot inside of him that will definitely push him over the edge.

Jaehyun takes matters into his own hands and extracts his fingers before Taeyong can reach his peak. Taeyong groans in frustration, being denied his much-needed release.

“Bet you can take four of my fingers fucking you open for me, can’t you baby?” Jaehyun coos when he notices the tears starting to form in Taeyong’s eyes. 

“Yes, yes, _please_, I can. Please put it back inside.” Taeyong pleads when Jaehyun traces his fingers against his puffy, drenched rim. Just as quickly as he pushes four of his fingers back into Taeyong, he takes them back out.

Taeyong is on the brink of tears and is about to stuff four of his own fingers in his ass until Jaehyun lodges his fingers back in Taeyong’s waiting body. He comes from that sensation alone, body crying out in relief.

He takes a few minutes to even out his breathing. When he opens his eyes, he focuses on Jaehyun softly stroking the right side of his stomach.

“You said you’d be good for me, didn’t you? Why don’t you turn yourself around and get on your hands and knees?”

Taeyong complies to Jaehyun’s request embarrassingly fast but he has half a mind to care. Whatever Jaehyun wants, Taeyong will give him.

“What do you want me to do now, baby?” Jaehyun questions but Taeyong’s mind is screaming at him to just _touch_ him, he really doesn’t care how. Even though he just came, he’s already itching for Jaehyun’s hands on him, in him, or else he’ll explode on the spot. His cock is already twitching, waiting to be given attention.

“I don’t care what you do, I just need you to touch me _now_—” Taeyong starts to panic when he hears rustling behind him, registering that Jaehyun is no longer sitting behind him on the bed.

“Jaehyunnie, where are you going? Did I do something wrong—” Taeyong rapidly questions, already moving to sit back up, when Jaehyun places a warm hand on the small of his back.

“Nothing’s wrong, baby. I’m just adjusting our positions a little bit.” Jaehyun reassures him.

Taeyong relaxes back into his previous position and hugs a pillow to his chest. He decides to entertain Jaehyun and spreads his thighs wider, clenching his hole and making his slick slowly roll down his inner thighs.

Jaehyun lets out a deep groan and hooks his arms around Taeyong’s thighs, making him move back towards the foot of the bed. Taeyong’s shocked expression quickly disappears and he bites back a moan when he feels Jaehyun leaving tiny kisses along the inner part of his thighs.

Jaehyun makes his way up higher when until he’s right where Taeyong needs him the most. He places his tongue flat against the heat in between Taeyong’s legs and gives a couple of brief licks. Taeyong falls forward into the pillow beneath his chin and tries to keep his legs open. He lets out a yelp when Jaehyun places his hands on his cheeks and spreads them apart, tongue easily gliding into his entrance.

Taeyong’s thighs are trembling and the only sounds he can register are the ones leaving his mouth, body too numb from the pleasure Jaehyun is giving him. Jaehyun holds his thighs in place and starts to fuck Taeyong with his tongue, occasionally lapping around the rim to taste the slick that Taeyong’s body keeps supplying. Taeyong cries out loud at the repeated intrusion, releasing himself onto the sheets below him.

Jaehyun pulls his mouth away and Taeyong all but collapses onto the bed.

Taeyong’s body feels heavy, but he’s not quite satisfied when he picks up the scent of his alpha’s arousal, even stronger than before.

“Do you want to stop?”

Taeyong shakes his head, a whimper threatening to escape the confines of his throat if Jaehyun decides that Taeyong’s had enough for now.

“Move up on the bed, sweetheart.” Taeyong’s body moves on autopilot, ready to finally get what he’s wanted since the beginning.

Jaehyun gently places a palm against the small of Taeyong’s back, guiding him to lay face down against the sheets. He closes Taeyong’s spread legs and settles right above the back of his thighs. Taeyong wiggles his ass, trying to entice Jaehyun to hurry up.

Jaehyun grasps Taeyong’s right cheek with one hand, spreading him open. He nudges the head of his cock against Taeyong’s waiting entrance. Jaehyun dips the head of his cock into Taeyong but quickly guides himself back out. Taeyong tries to spread his legs to move his hips to get Jaehyun to slip inside him but Jaehyun’s thighs are restricting his movements.

“You ready for me, baby?” Jaehyun asks while rubbing his cock head against Taeyong’s rim.

“Yes, yes, yes, _please_, Jaehyunnie, I need your cock in me—” Taeyong wails into the pillow when he feels the tip of Jaehyun’s cock breach him. He turns his head to the right, mouth parting to let out a choked gasp when Jaehyun buries himself to the hilt in one fluid thrust.

“_Fuck_, baby, I opened you up with my fingers and tongue but you’re still so tight.” Jaehyun groans and starts to move his hips, chasing the release his body is desperately craving. He pulls back until only the tip of his dick is inside of his boyfriend and snaps his hips forward, fucking himself all the way back in.

Taeyong’s keens at the rough intrusion and the warmth pooling in his belly starts to make its way throughout his limbs whenever Jaehyun fucks back inside, balls slapping against the swell of Taeyong’s ass.

Jaehyun’s hand finds its way to where he’s connected to Taeyong and starts thumbing the ring of muscle being split open by his cock. A mixture of his precome and Taeyong’s slick dribble out whenever he's on the verge of pulling out, only to fuck right back inside.

“Harder,” Taeyong begs, wanting Jaehyun to reduce him to nothing but a thoroughly wrecked mess.

Jaehyun complies almost instantly, positioning his hips to hit even deeper inside of Taeyong. Taeyong hardly gets a moment to catch his breath between Jaehyun pulling out and surging his hips forward, back into Taeyong’s dizzying tight heat.

Jaehyun’s knot is starting to form and Taeyong grinds his hips back to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts. The younger’s knot keeps bumping against his rim and Taeyong tries to push against it, aiming to get it inside of him when Jaehyun stops moving.

Jaehyun swiftly pulls out of Taeyong’s heat and maneuvers him until he’s sitting in his lap. Jaehyun leans back against the headboard, grasping Taeyong’s hips.

“You begged me to knock you up earlier and now I just might do it. Ride me and then I’ll give you my knot.” Jaehyun swears he sees Taeyong’s eyes light up at his words as he watches his boyfriend reach behind him to grasp his cock and line it up with his entrance.

“Want to have your babies _so bad_, Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong babbles as he sinks down onto Jaehyun’s thickness.

“’M going to fuck my knot into you and fill you up with my pups,” Jaehyun moans when Taeyong doesn’t give him time to adjust and starts raising his hips and slamming them right back down.

“Look at how well you’re taking my cock, baby. It’s like you were made for it.” Jaehyun utters with a sharp twist of his hips.

Taeyong feels Jaehyun’s knot catching on his rim every time he slams down and he focuses on relaxing his muscles to take it in.

Before he can slip the knot he’s been drooling over past his walls, Jaehyun plants his feet on the bed and guides Taeyong’s hips to meet his thrusts.

“Jae!” Taeyong loudly cries, the bundle of nerves inside of him being hit dead on by Jaehyun’s bruising thrusts.

“_Fuck_, I’m so close.” Jaehyun continues slamming his hips up, chasing the heat Taeyong’s body is giving. He pulls Taeyong down into a kiss, mouths open, tongues clashing against each other.

“On second thought, maybe I’ll give you my knot another time.”

Taeyong jerks his head back, round eyes glossing over, lips quivering.

“You promised you’d give me anything I want,” Taeyong’s panic laced voice reaches Jaehyun’s ears and Jaehyun smirks, beginning to lift Taeyong’s hips.

“No, no, no,” Taeyong whines and is close to bursting into tears when he feels Jaehyun slowly pulling out.

“Jae, _please_, don’t—” Taeyong gets cut off when Jaehyun suddenly pulls his hips back down, sheathing his entire length back into Taeyong.

“I was just joking, baby. I’m not that cruel.” Jaehyun plants a tiny kiss on Taeyong’s nose, dimples slowly poking out while smiling sweetly at his boyfriend.

“That wasn’t funny, asshole.” Taeyong pretends to sulk and Jaehyun just continues to pepper tiny kisses over his neck while grinding his hips. Taeyong gasps while tightly grasping Jaehyun’s hair, body overflowing with pleasure.

“You ready for my knot, sweetheart?” Jaehyun breathily asks while breaking away, staring straight into Taeyong’s eyes which are barely open, eyes clouded with _want._

Taeyong nods his head, a dopey smile gracing his lips.

“Want it so, so bad, Jae,” He airily whispers and chokes on a gasp when he fells the swell of Jaehyun’s knot slowly being pushed pass the soreness of his rim. The added stretch has Taeyong choking on his spit, voice breaking off into scattered breathy moans, as he climaxes for the third time that night.

Taeyong clenches around the cock inside of him, body slowly opening back up to welcome the harsh snap of Jaehyun’s hips. Jaehyun tosses his head back, fingers tightly grasping the flesh of Taeyong’s ass. He heaves a groan into Taeyong’s neck as he fucks the rest of his knot into Taeyong. Taeyong sobs when Jaehyun’s knot is finally settled, thick ropes of cum being pumped into him.

His body starts to slightly shake on Jaehyun’s knot as he feels himself getting filled, a final intense wave of pleasure washing over him. The sensation starts at the tip of his toes and travels through his body until he has no other choice other than to succumb to it. He screams as he squirts while on Jaehyun’s knot, painting the younger’s chest with a clear fluid.

When his body starts to relax, he collapses into Jaehyun’s arms and nuzzles himself against the younger’s neck.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks while carding his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong nods and pushes his head against Jaehyun’s hand, silently asking him to continue his ministrations.

“Thank you for taking care of me, always.” Taeyong whispers, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the amount of love and gratitude he has for his boyfriend.

“Told you I’d do anything you asked. Even put a baby inside of you in the end.” Jaehyun playfully adds and Taeyong lightly bites down on his neck, face heating up in embarrassment.

“If it weren’t for birth control, I swear we would’ve had like twelve kids by now, God.” Taeyong laughs as he snuggles up even more against Jaehyun.

“One day, my love.” Jaehyun whispers, closing his eyes, mouth forming a tender smile thinking about his future with Taeyong because whatever he wants, Jaehyun will do his best to give him it.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh i'm back with a pwp after like half a year of not writing a single thing yeefuckinhaw
> 
> not proofread or anything so. yeah.
> 
> i decided to finally use the twt acc i made months ago!! let's be mutuals [@jaeswon](https://twitter.com/jaeswon)
> 
> i have like a couple of twt au ideas i might finally get around to doing lmao


End file.
